Time
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: Time means nothing as I wait for you my...A Sessh/Inu Oneshot promted by song Time.


_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.

Dear Readers, Thank you for reading this one shot prompted by a song called Time, and a video clip on You Tube. I am placing a request for prompts, a word or sentence, even a quote or a song, for a new one shots in any of the following categories, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, InuYasha, Twilight and Loveless. Reviews are appreciated and criticisms are welcome. Again thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this fanfiction. Time

_Time here,  
all but means nothing, __just__ shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company, but they don't ask of me  
they don't __say__ nothing at all.  
_

Staring up at you, my brother, your small form pinned to this accursed tree, I wondered if your life had been happy, though I had known it hadn't been easy, could _you_ when free laugh and play? I didn't know I don't know you and strangely, though my own fault, it saddened me. Not knowing you my little brother, my InuYasha.

_And I need just a little more silence  
And I need just a little __more time__  
But you __send__ your thieves to me  
silently stalking me  
Dragging me into your wall  
Would you give me no choice in this?  
I know you can't resist, trying reopen a __sore_

I want to apologise to you for all the pain I've caused but all you do is bring up an old wounds, you always believe I wish to fight. Always believe I wish to hurt you. This, my dear InuYasha is not so and unbeknownst to you I was oft slaying those of power to make your life just that little bit easier. Unbeknownst to you as you lay in those trees you seem to favour I am ever near. Always watching and yet I fear and I leave you to your guard.

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get __confused__ and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're __fighting__ for_

You always draw fathers sword as soon as you see me and I know why, I have earned such distrust and yet it always pains me to see that cold look of hate in your eyes, a hate you have carried for me since you were oh so small. Poisoned by the words you had been told. Changed irrevocably by the lies whispered by sweet, trusted voices.

_You see love- a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle of __gold__  
You have me to hold me  
a token for all to see  
captured to be yours alone_

Again I watch you and I know, that though you are not mine, never mine I will ever be yours, this Sesshoumaru this Lord is your unknown servant and though you will never know I have begun to dread and relish our frequent fights. One day I may finally tell you that ever since your release of that accursed tree I had been training you. And as I sit in the quiet of the night watching as you sleep half heartedly those ears that mark you as different perked and dancing at the quiet sounds that travelled a small smile on your lips as you dream.

_And I need just a little more silence,  
and I just need a little more time  
The courage to pull away  
there will be hell to pay  
the deeper you cut to the __bone_

I wish to speak with you and all you wish for me to do is die, I want to tell you all the things I have ever left unsaid and you…you won't let me, why? You're afraid, your instincts are screaming at you because of those poisonous words, insidious little creatures that should never been whispered into your lovely ears.

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get __confused__ and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're __fighting__ for_

Its ended, for you our feud is finally over and I now travel close to you with your knowledge and still you're weary, still you're afraid and I…I will not speak those words I long to say, my tongue stayed by the way you watch me with fear. I will wait until you trust me, me and my word though I always mean what I say and I have not lied once in our lives, you are fathers greatest mistake…and my greatest treasure.

_Time here,  
all but means nothing,  
just shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company,  
but they don't ask of me  
they don't say nothing at all._

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

You sleep the sleep of the dead in our bed your fuzz covered ears wilted in exhaustion as you recoup from our earlier activities and in the silence of our room and the sounds of our pups suckling on their dummies that your human friend had given us. The sounds of our heart beats and the rapid pitta pat of theirs, the gentle sound of the wind in the trees not far from our room the only sounds hitting my ears and I smile, a small smile a smile only you could bring to my lips.

I don't remember and you no longer care.

We are one and at peace and this time, this time here and now is ours, ours forever.


End file.
